The present invention relates to a fuse, and more particularly to a fuse assembly for a car.
The conventional fuse assembly for a car includes a transparent tube, two metallic covering sleeves mounted on two ends of the tube and a fuse received in the tube and connected to the covering sleeves. Such fuse assembly is getting used fewer and fewer now since it cannot be conveniently put into practice and/or use.
In order to overcome the above shortcoming, there has been developed a fuse assembly 10 which as shown in FIG. 1 includes a hollow insulating housing 11 having a receiving room 12, two conducting plates 13 parallelly juxtaposed in the receiving room 12 and each of which has an inserting end 14 protruding beyond the housing 11, and a fuse 15 mounted between and integrally formed with the conducting plates 13. In use, the inserting ends 114 of the conducting plates 13 are inserted into a fuse assembly socket 20 having a plurality of socket slots 21 and electrically connected to various circuit system of the car. Such structure is advantageous in that the user can conveniently use or replace the fuse assembly 10 and the fuse assembly socket 20 can insert thereon a relatively great number of the fuse assembliess 10.
Nevertheless, either one of the above described two types of fuse assemblies is disadvantageous in that it is difficult for the user to determine whether a particular fuse assembly is out of order since a car normally has about 10.about.20 fuse assemblies grouped together.
It is therefore tried by the Applicant to deal with the shortcomings encounted by the prior art.